


Remembered as a Villain

by Cornholio4



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: AU, Drabble, Oneshot, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, a different take on the mid credits scene, slightly better for Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: What if Quentin Beck in the event of his defeat; decided he would rather be remembered as a villain?A different take on the mid credits scene.





	Remembered as a Villain

Peter Parker had recently gotten home to New York and had been swinging around with a screaming Michelle Jones; he let her go and she stated that she was never doing it again. They looked at a skyscraper with a screen showing a breaking news report.

The newscaster said there was shocking revelations about what had happened in London. Peter and MJ were interested but the newscaster said it came from the controversial news website the Daily Bugle. The Bugle was known for their conspiracy theories and it didn’t look like this revelation would be accurate just from that.

The screen showed Beck in his full suit in what was obviously a set of him sitting down in a black room with a throne; him looking like King Lear with his stance. What was going on?

He spoke to the camera:

“I am making this video in case my final plan does not turn out the way it does and I end up dying. I figured if that happened then at least my story will be told. For you see on my own world; I was not part of the battalion that fought the Elementals. You see I was the one who set them loose on my world just like I did here......”

There were a lot of horrified gasps from the passerbys and just eyebrow rolling from Peter and MJ. A bit understandable since as far as they knew; Mysterio was a newcomer superhero who could be like the next Iron Man.

Beck continued on:

“They spurned me when I took to the forbidden parts of the arcane arts; my titles and birthrights stripped from me. For vengeance on the world that turned their back on me; I destroyed the seal that was keeping the Elementals from the world. I took great pleasure as the fire Elemental became unstoppable and killed everyone who spurned me including the wife who kicked me out of my family home. After my Earth was destroyed I came here to unleash upon the Elementals to wreak havoc; I figured after I stopped them the world would be grateful and I planned on manipulating you sheep into wanting to declare me the supreme king of Earth. Well if you are watching this then I guessed my plan failed and it maybe because of one of your protectors who found out my true intentions. A certain arachnid called Spider-Man....”

Seriously, he was going to go with this story? Well it doesn’t matter since Beck was dead and now the world will know he was a bad guy. However he was distracted by cheering citizens coming up to him and shouting:

“You stopped Thanos 2.0 Spidey!”

“Next Iron Man? Please, Stark has nothing on you!”

“You should be declared head Avenger now!”

“Yeah, Spider-Man yeah!”

However then the video switched to Beck in his suit in the Ferris wheel grinning:

“Spider-Man found a spell to send my Elementals back and I am going to kill him for it. But if I fail then I will make sure that it will be a severe bittersweet victory for him and I will let loose details he can’t take back..... Spider-Man’s real name is...........”

“Peter Parker!”

Peter and MJ were stunned as the screen showed a school photograph of him. No, this was not happening!

However he had no time to dwindle as it then showed at his desk the Daily Bugle owner and host J. Jonah Jameson who stated to the camera:

“There you have it ladies and gentlemen; Mysterio an interdimensional warlord was stopped from finishing the job that Thanos started so that he could take over. It was the thanks to a brave teenager that Mysterio. It’s sickening that Mysterio is a spiteful cowardly sore loser but at least we now know who have to thank. Mr Parker; this planet owes you a great debt....”

Peter however had one verbal response:

“What the f-”


End file.
